The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
The simple act of sharing business contact information, specifically name and address information in the context of meetings or a networking environment, has conventionally been achieved by exchanging business cards between participants.
Various electronic solutions have been proposed to supplant this time honoured, though somewhat outdated, approach with limited success.
Existing solutions that have focussed on mediating an exchange of contact information in electronic form between participating parties have proved cumbersome.
Social media platforms with a focus on business networking, such as LinkedIn, are generally popular but not well suited to this particular application.
However, the pervasiveness of the Internet and smart devices with the advent of digital marketing has seen a whole variety of new marketing and advertising strategies developed to target the customer. These include content marketing, social networking tools specifically developed to take advantage of social media platforms, mobility tools taking advantage of customer location and check-in, retargeting or remarketing using cookie tracking and community building techniques to create a like-minded market.